1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds useful as hole transport materials in making electronic devices. The invention further relates to electronic devices having at least one active layer comprising such a hole transport material.
2. Background
In organic photoactive electronic devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (“OLED”), that make up OLED displays, the organic active layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers in an OLED display. In an OLED the organic photoactive layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of a voltage across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the active component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, and organometallic complexes have been used.
Devices that use photoactive materials frequently include one or more charge transport layers, which are positioned between a photoactive (e.g., light-emitting) layer and a contact layer (hole-injecting contact layer). A device can contain two or more contact layers. A hole transport layer can be positioned between the photoactive layer and the hole-injecting contact layer. The hole-injecting contact layer may also be called the anode. An electron transport layer can be positioned between the photoactive layer and the electron-injecting contact layer. The electron-injecting contact layer may also be called the cathode.
Production of electronic devices, including photo-active devices, relies on certain properties in materials used in the devices, including film-forming ability, solubility, and thermal stability. Moreover, it is often desirable that materials have reduced solubility when they are used in forming multiple layers in a device.
There is a continuing need for charge transport materials for use in electronic devices.